A computer system, for example, is comprised by coupling a host computer, a storage apparatus, and a switching apparatus and various other types of node apparatuses to a communication network. Managing the respective node apparatuses comprising the computer system is an important task from the standpoint of computer system operation.
In order to manage a node apparatus, information must be acquired from this node apparatus. The technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for example, is known as technology for acquiring information from a node apparatus. According to Patent Literature 1, an installed business apparatus comprising an IP address in a specified range of IP addresses is discovered, and information is acquired from this discovered installed business apparatus.